À cœur ouvert
by Cass Shelly
Summary: Reste avec moi, en moi. Juste pour une nuit. Pour oublier. Pour ne pas être mort. Reste. Juste une nuit.


_**Disclaimer:**_ La série appartient à ses créateurs Nicolas Falacci et Cheryl Heuton. Tout comme je n'ai rien gagné à écrire ceci.

_**Pairing:**_ Don/Charlie _(_ _Oui j'adore ce couple n_n )_ avec un passage aromatisé au citron ;p

* * *

**( 22h10 )**

_« Prenez quelques jours Eppes. Et c'est un ordre. »_

Don n'a pas besoin de prendre quelques jours. Il n'a pas besoin de se reposer à ne rien faire quand plusieurs affaires continuent de s'empiler sur son bureau. Il n'a pas eu non plus besoin que son chef s'appuie sur l'avis de son psychothérapeute pour prendre _cette_ décision.

Parler de sa mère et de son décès survenu une semaine plus tôt lui a fait mal bien que quelque part, au plus profond de lui-même, ça l'ai soulagé. Un peu. Juste assez pour ne pas sentir cette plaie purulente s'élargir à chaque nouvelle seconde qui passe. Juste assez pour qu'il puisse avancer sans trébucher.

Mais pas assez aux yeux de son psy.

Et à bien y réfléchir, pas non plus à ceux de son entourage.

Certes, il apprécie le soutien des gens qui lui sont proches mais Don veut juste penser à autre chose qu'au sourire maternel qu'il ne reverra jamais plus. Mais un ordre étant un ordre et bien qu'il jure encore pour lui-même en y repensant, l'agent fédéral s'y est plié.

Aussi se gare-t-il devant la maison familiale sans se demander pourquoi ce lieu ci et pas son appartement. _Non, ne pas réfléchir. Se reposer et repartir dès que possible. _

Une minute plus tard, seul le bruit de la douche l'accueille quand il pénètre à l'intérieur. _Charlie. _Il accroche son manteau, son arme et se dirige à la cuisine. _Papa est sorti ce soir. Il avait fini par m'écouter à ce sujet. _Ouvrant le frigo, Don y trouve rapidement de quoi se faire un rapide sandwich qui termine vite englouti, l'étonnant lui-même de sa faim.

Et c'est en montant à l'étage pour rejoindre son ancienne chambre qu'il remarque que la douche de son frère s'éternise. Si sa première pensée est de ne pas s'en préoccuper, elle finit tout de même par s'évaporer aussi sec quand des sanglots lui parviennent à travers le panneau de bois. _Et merde…_

« Charlie ? Appelle l'aîné en tapant doucement dessus. Ça va ? »

Aucune réponse audible de l'autre côté. Don soupire. De fatigue, d'agacement et de quelque chose ressemblant à de la colère. De cette colère si reconnaissable qui survient quand on reproche à quelqu'un une chose ou un événement.

Et justement cette personne qui _ne répond pas_.

Mais au lieu d'envoyer son cadet au diable avec ses soucis quels qu'ils soient, le plus âgé tente sa chance en posant sa main sur la poignée. Qui tourne docilement. Mauvais signe. Il connaît suffisamment son petit frère pour savoir qu'il ferme _toujours _la porte de la salle de bain.

Petit frère qu'il trouve assis au fond du bac de la douche, les genoux repliés soutenant ses bras croisés où sa tête à trouver refuge. Son corps nu et ruisselant secoué de légers spasmes. Tandis qu'un autre sentiment écrase les autres, Don s'approche doucement de lui et tend le bras pour fermer le débit d'eau qui se révèle _froide._

« Ça fait combien de temps que t'es en dessous? S'enquiert ce dernier en saisissant le grand drap de bain qui repose sur le radiateur.

- Sais pas, lui répond la voix enrouée de Charlie qui n'a pas bougé d'un iota. Laisse moi.

- Pour que tu finisse gelé au fond de la douche? Certainement pas. »

S'accroupissant, son grand frère déploie le tissu éponge sur son dos qu'il commence à frictionner.

« J'ai plus cinq ans Don, renifle le plus jeune en relevant légèrement la tête. Et je veux pas de ta pitié.

- Hé bé, lance l'interpellé en s'attaquant à ses épaules. Moi qui pensais que tu étais un génie… »

Piqué au vif, le génie en question se redresse brusquement pour repousser son aîné. Ou le frapper. Il ne sait pas lui-même à cette minute, perdu et malheureux. Mais quand il se retrouve dans ses bras sans comprendre comment, quand serré contre le corps chaud de son frère et bercé par des mots rassurants, le « Dégages!! » qu'il voulait hurler meurt au fond de sa gorge.

« Je cro-croyais que tu-tu m'en vou-voulais, sanglote-t-il contre son cou, conscient de l'image lamentable qu'il doit donner et pourtant incapable d'y changer quoique soit.

- Alors parce que je suis en colère contre toi, chuchote Don en caressant ses boucles mouillées. Je dois t'ignorer quand tu as besoin de moi?

- Je suis déso-solé, je…

- Chuuut… Calme-toi p'tit frère. »

Et doucement, il l'aide à se relever et le tenant toujours contre lui, l'enveloppe entièrement dans la grande serviette.

« Viens, souffle-t-il. Tu vas prendre froid. »

...

_« Et vous en voulez à votre frère de ne pas avoir été une dernière fois présent auprès de son chevet? _

_- J'aurai préféré qu'il y soit plutôt que le nez plongé dans ses foutues équations!_

_- Et si ça a été son échappatoire Don? Comme le travail l'est pour vous. »_

_..._

Mais vraisemblablement, la bulle protectrice de Charlie a éclatée, le laissant seul et sans armes face sa propre douleur. Et maintenant dans sa chambre, ce dernier laisse librement son aîné le soin de s'occuper de lui, appréciant les gestes doux qu'il prodigue à son épiderme pour la réchauffer.

« Merci. » Murmure-t-il, soufflant sur la peau tendre de son cou.

Don frissonne malgré lui dans la semi-pénombre de la pièce où baigne la clarté laiteuse de la lune que les volets ouverts laissent passer. Étrangement, il n'a pas envie de desserrer l'étreinte de ses bras autour du corps fin de son cadet, n'a pas envie de sortir de cette chambre en laissant le propriétaire derrière lui. Mais c'est pourtant ce qu'il doit fait parce que c'est dans l'ordre des choses, n'est-ce pas?

« Je suis dans ma chambre si tu as besoin de moi. » Indique-t-il avant de poser néanmoins un doux baiser sur son front.

[ ... ]

Il se rappelle les nuits de son enfance quand il se réveillait d'un cauchemar en sursaut, haletant et malade de terreur. Quand recroquevillé dans le creux de son lit, toutes ses pensées convergeaient toujours vers une seule personne: son grand frère. Qui le rassurait. Inlassablement. Comme aujourd'hui.

_Encore._

Comme si la chaleur du corps de Don ou l'étau protecteur de ses bras était devenu un manque plus qu'un refuge.

Comme maintenant alors que Charlie ouvre doucement la porte de la chambre de son frère et marche de nouveau dans ses pas d'enfants quand il arrive jusqu'au lit. Il a une conscience aigue de ce qu'il est en train de faire quand il se glisse sous les draps mais ne veut pas penser. Ni réfléchir.

Il veut juste Don et oublier qu'il a mal. Oublier qu'il se sent seul au monde ne serait-ce que pour quelques heures. Et comme si l'aîné ne dormait pas ou avait senti sa présence, des bras familiers l'enveloppent aussitôt et le jeune homme s'y blottit, puisant le réconfort qu'il est venu chercher.

« Ravi de voir que tu as encore besoin de ton grand frère, chuchote l'intéressé avec un sourire dans la voix.

- Je peux pas l'en empêcher, avoue le jeune mathématicien avant d'enfouir son visage dans le creux de sa gorge. C'est bien ça le problème. »

Puis doucement, sans l'avoir prémédité, ses lèvres embrassent la peau tendre, se délectant des frissons qu'elles déclenchent.

« Charlie qu'est-ce que tu fais? S'étonne Don bien qu'il n'amorce aucun mouvement pour le rejeter.

- Sais pas moi-même. » Répond-t-il en recommençant malgré lui.

Encore et encore. Jusqu'à ce qu'il se retrouve sur le dos sans l'avoir vu venir, l'agent fédéral au-dessus de lui. _Mer- _Comme plus tôt dans la soirée, le juron - même pensé - meurt au bout d'une syllabe quand une bouche aux lèvres douces et hésitantes se pose sur la sienne.

Et à bien y réfléchir, comme toutes ses fonctions cérébrales qui viennent brusquement de se mettre sur « pause ». Aussi Charlie enroule vivement ses bras autour du cou de son frère à la seconde où ses lèvres se retirent.

« Non restes. »

Il connaît le chemin qu'ils sont en train d'emprunter. Il sait qu'une fois cette porte ouverte, le point de non-retour sera atteint. Et Don aussi. Mais à cette minute, la morale et la raison peuvent aller gentiment se faire pendre.

« Reste avec moi, souffle le plus jeune.

- Je suis là p'tit frère. »

L'aîné l'embrasse de nouveau, de manière plus appuyée, tout aussi tendre avant de descendre dans son cou où il y dépose une myriade de petits baisers.

« Je suis là. »

Charlie ferme un instant les yeux quand une main rugueuse se glisse sous le vieux tee-shirt qui lui sert de haut de pyjama et le fait à son tour frissonner. Une partie de ce qu'il lui reste de raison revient sournoisement à la charge mais les caresses de Don sur sa peau la relègue illico au plus profond de son esprit.

Rien ne compte plus à cette seconde que son frère dont il va bientôt devenir plus proche qu'il ne l'a jamais été.

Tremblants et frissonnants d'un désir qu'aucun des deux ne pensaient un jour ressentir, ils ôtent un à un les remparts de tissu devenus rapidement gênants et embrassent, goûtent, savourent chaque parcelle de peau découverte. Puis tendrement, patiemment, Don prépare son cadet, attentif à ses soupirs et les tensions de son corps quand un premier doigt glisse entre ses cuisses.

« Don, gémit ce dernier, noyé dans une brume de chaleur et de douleur mêlées.

- Ça va ? S'inquiète son futur amant en le caressant de son autre main.

- Oui… Continue… »

Un deuxième doigt rejoint le premier, se plie avec lui, cherche le point sensible et le trouve quelques secondes plus tard, faisant arquer le dos du plus jeune malgré lui. Il agrippe les draps faute de mieux et accepte l'intrusion d'un dernier doigt, déjà dépendant de l'éclair d'extase qui vient de le traverser. Il gémit encore un instant plus tard, sa chair éveillée prête à ce qui va suivre.

« Viens. »

Don niche son visage dans le creux de son cou et mord doucement la peau quand il plonge en lui d'un mouvement lent et progressif. Sans réfléchir, son petit frère enserre ses épaules et noue ses jambes autour de sa taille d'un même accord, le plaquant davantage contre lui jusqu'à ce qu'il arrive au bout.

« Don, appelle-t-il dans un soupir qui n'a pas beaucoup à voir avec la douleur.

- Je suis là, murmure ce dernier à son oreille.

- Bouges… S'il te plaît. »

Le corps chaud au dessus de lui se déplace et amorce le premier coup de rein qui le fait une nouvelle fois gémir. Une chaleur sans nom s'infiltre dans ses veines, coulant comme de la cire chaude. C'est bon. _Foutrement bon. _Soumis, Charlie referme les yeux et laisse le contrôle à son grand frère qui lui fait l'amour comme jamais personne ne l'a fait avant.

Jamais personne ne l'a fait autant partir, aussi haut, aussi loin, jusqu'à perdre pieds avec la réalité. Jusqu'à ce qu'il lui demande d'accélérer, oui comme ça, juste comme ça.

Jamais ses yeux ne se sont autant embués. Jamais il n'a eu l'impression de fondre, de n'avoir conscience que des battements affolés de son cœur.

Jamais encore, il n'a eu autant besoin de Don contre lui. Et encore moins de Don_ en lui. _Mais c'est là, ce besoin, cette envie de ne plus penser au gouffre qui le suit à chaque nouveaux pas qu'il fait quand il met un pied dehors. Son aîné a toujours su panser ses plaies et encore aujourd'hui, il s'y emploie, d'une manière différente parce que Charlie l'a demandé, parce que lui aussi, ressent certainement l'envie de souffler. De ne penser à rien. _À nous, juste nous. _

Et à la peau de Don qui glisse sur la sienne à chaque nouveau coup de hanches, à sa bouche qui cherche la sienne, à sa voix chaude et rauque qui souffle des mots doux à son oreille.

Alors Charlie profite, soupire, et se laisse emporter par cette chaleur nouvelle qui embrase chacune de ses cellules un peu plus chaque seconde. Par le plaisir de ne faire qu'un avec Don. D'être à lui. Tout à lui. Jusqu'à que la chaleur se transforme en un brasier naissant qui l'oblige à planter ses ongles courts dans les épaules de son frère.

« Vas-vas plus… »

Les mots lui manquent, restent bloqués dans sa gorge tout comme son souffle mais son amant a comprit. Aussi il accélère davantage puis ralentit, repart, se retire presque complètement pour revenir s'enfouir dans l'antre chaude de sa chair. Il cherche à faire durer et se délecte d'y réussir quand son petit frère s'accroche à lui, haletant dans son cou.

« Don… »

Soudain, le brasier prend vie et l'orgasme le déchire sans prévenir, faisant partir sa tête en arrière et tendre son corps entier d'un seul mouvement. Une seconde plus tard, l'aîné le suit, ses lèvres plaquées contre sa gorge offerte, les muscles tendus à rompre. Puis lentement, Charlie libère son bassin mais garde ses bras autour de ses épaules, l'incitant ainsi à rester contre lui. Il arrive doucement à reprendre un souffle normal, agréablement engourdi, prêt à sombrer mais…

« Tu restes avec moi? »

La tête reposant sur son torse, pile sur le cœur dont il peut entendre les battements revenir à la normale, Don sourit dans la pénombre.

« Oui. »

[ ... ]

**( 7h56 )**

Essuyant d'un revers de manche la farine qu'il a sur le bout du nez, Charlie pose juste une assiette pleine de pancakes fumants sur la table de la salle à manger quand son frère descend les escaliers.

« Ça sent bon dis-moi, affirme-t-il, salivant d'avance.

- J'avais besoin de m'occuper, explique le plus jeune avec un haussement d'épaules tandis que Don s'installe. Bien dormi?

- Très bien, sourit son aîné. Jamais eu de meilleur oreiller. »

Toujours debout, Charlie se sert une tasse de café, un sourire en coin.

« J'espère bien. »

Le ton est léger mais un détail n'échappe pas à son agent fédéral de grand frère qui suspend son geste quand il nappe ses pancakes de sirop d'érable.

« Frérot?

- Hum? Demande ce dernier, le nez dans sa tasse.

- Tu veux pas t'asseoir? Tu serais mieux non? »

Une teinte rosée colore immédiatement ses joues quand le cadet s'étouffe à moitié après avoir avalé sa boisson de travers.

« Non ça va, assure-t-il en reprenant contenance. Je suis bien debout. »

Don s'apprête à insister quand la lumière se fait d'un coup dans son esprit et au regard noir que lui lance son petit frère, il n'a sûrement pas pu retenir ne serais-ce qu'un demi-sourire. Alors faute de mieux, il lève les mains en signe paix avant d'affirmer:

« Mais j'ai rien dit!

- Tu l'as pensé tellement fort que je l'ai entendu, contre Charlie en terminant sa tasse. Et d'ailleurs c'est ta faute, alors évite de te marrer.

- _Ma_ faute? S'exclame l'aîné en haussant un sourcil, son sourire en coin pourtant toujours visible. Et pourquoi ça serait _ma_ faute?

- Tu veux vraiment que je te fasse un dessin? Ironise le jeune génie, soudainement blasé.

- Et dois-je te rappeler que dans l'histoire, c'est autant _ta_ faute que la mienne? »

Le plus jeune ouvre la bouche pour répliquer mais à court d'arguments, se ravise malgré lui. Et si il est totalement franc envers lui-même, il doit également admettre que le vrai problème n'est pas là.

« Tu sais, commence-t-il en croisant légèrement les bras. Hier, c'était pas prémédité. Je… J'avais besoin de toi. Et ça a…

- Échappé à tout contrôle?

- J'allais dire dérapé mais ouais, c'est l'idée. »

Il referme davantage ses bras autour de son torse et soupire, presque pour lui-même:

« Maman me manque autant qu'à toi.

- Je sais p'tit frère, murmure Don qui s'est déjà levé pour se trouver près de lui. Je sais. »

Naturellement, il l'attire contre lui et Charlie se cale dans ses bras, sa tête reposant sur son épaule. Calme, il ferme les yeux et respire son odeur, un mélange de savon et d'après-rasage, piquante et douce à la fois. À l'image de son grand frère. Ils restent ainsi de longues minutes jusqu'à ce que l'aîné ne brise le silence:

« Maman savait comment tu fonctionnes. Et moi aussi même si j'ai refusé de le voir.

- Comment on va faire sans elle? Souffle son frère en soulevant les paupières.

- J'en ai aucune idée, répond sincèrement Don qui passe et repasse inconsciemment la paume de sa main dans son dos. Mais on doit avancer, ne serais-ce que pour maman.

- Ouais, acquiesce le plus jeune. C'est-ce qu'elle aurait voulu. »

Et parce qu'il sait qu'il peut se raccrocher à quelque chose de solide, Charlie esquisse un sourire. Un premier vrai sourire. _Pour toi maman. _


End file.
